


Quiet, Princess

by anywhozits



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kristanna Smut Week 2020 (Disney), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Frozen (2013), Pre-Frozen 2 (2019), Romance, Smut, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywhozits/pseuds/anywhozits
Summary: Sometimes Anna can’t hold herself back when she locks eyes with her sexy mountain man… even at important, stuffy, uppity parties filled with dignitaries and ambassadors and villagers…
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Quiet, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> written for the free for all day of Kristanna Smut Week 2020 ;)
> 
> originally posted on tumblr!

Late March 1842 marked time for the annual Gasunger Ball, this year held with high esteem in Arendelle. Elsa was up to her neck in preparations and seemingly oozed stress at the very thought of having to plan and then throw this epic Norwegian gala. Arendelle hadn’t hosted for at least a decade and the pressure threatened to crush Elsa’s chest.

Anna had offered her services and actually ended up planning the majority of the details of the ball. The first gasunger flowers had just started blooming, signifying to the entirety of the northern kingdoms that spring was inching toward them finally, after an especially brutal winter. Working closely with the cooks and bartenders, Anna had solidified the perfect menu, the perfect decorations, the perfect _everything_. Elsa was grateful, of course, that her paralyzing fear had not gotten in the way of a successful ball, but she felt especially guilty that the _only reason_ this was the case rested on her sister’s shoulders. But Anna didn’t mind. In fact—Anna loved it. She hadn’t been feeling well for the past few weeks and welcomed the party planning distraction with enthusiasm, especially now that the sickness had finally started to go away.

Wearing a full ballgown dotted with both red and blue flowers, hair braided intricately into a bun, Anna strutted through the ballroom, eventually taking off in a full-fledged run once she saw the elaborate flower and ice patterns that adorned the bar. Aquavit, Glogg, and fruit beer were featured most prominently, serving as some kind of a bridge between winter and spring. Anna’s eyes became wide with excitement as she grabbed a glass of the aquavit. And then she shrugged slightly, giggling to herself, grabbing a second glass and pouring it into the first. This ball was her doing, after all. She wanted to celebrate.

Five big gulps later and she could swear she was starting to feel it already. A tap on her shoulder startled her suddenly and Anna spun around to see her dashing boyfriend, Kristoff, standing there with a goofy grin. She noticed immediately that he had dressed up for her, wearing some black and blue tailored suit that someone from the castle must have put together for him. He looked ravishing in a way that made Anna take in a breath.

“Hello, beautiful,” he said. Purred, more like. Or maybe that was just what Anna _wanted_ to hear. He had a sultry air to his voice that Anna couldn’t deny, and it only made her breath that much more ragged. He leaned in closer to her and gave her a kiss. A brief, quick, somewhat chaste kiss that did nothing but leave Anna wanting more. It was like a flash—a tease. For a split second, Anna felt something shooting between her legs. But then it was gone. As quickly as his lips left hers.

“You’re—it’s _you_ who’s beautiful, Kristoff.” Anna bit her lip. Smiling at him through her eyes, trying to tell him what she wanted without coming right out and saying it. She took another few gulps of her drink. “This is— _delicious_. You want some? You should have some. I made sure they brought the very best from Lyshom.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” he said casually, walking over to get himself a glass. Anna felt the exact opposite of casual. She was antsy. She had something zipping through her body at the very thought of locking eyes with her boyfriend again let alone touching him or kissing him… she took a few more gulps of the aquavit, enough that she finished it. Satisfied, she took another deep breath, eventually focusing back on Kristoff. The second her eyes locked with his she felt the familiar sensation again. There was a fire in her belly. A desire that needed to be quelled, with only one certain way to quell it.

She swayed her hips slightly, walking with purpose up to him, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek gently. At the perfect time, a member of the waitstaff walked by to take Anna’s empty glass. They were doing her all the favors. Now her other hand went up to join the other on Kristoff’s free cheek so she cupped his face. Her lips closed the gap between them, kissing him deeply with a fiery fervor. As she pulled away from him, her teeth bit down on his bottom lip, tugging it with her as she looked at him with all the passion in the world. She smiled at him then, moving closer until her pelvis met his pelvis. She grinded into him, subtly, somehow, and put her right hand between them, stroking his manhood ever so slightly, enough that she felt it growing, enough that she saw him close his eyes and inhale sharply, clearly enjoying himself… that same desire bubbling within his body.

This didn’t feel fully appropriate. The ballroom was filled with dignitaries and ambassadors as well as Arendellian citizens. While it was possible they paid no mind to the princess and her suitor, Anna also knew that the whispers and gossip around town meant that everybody there was more than just curious about what exactly they did behind closed doors. If, even, they were allowed to be behind closed doors together. The answer, of course, was no. Not technically. They were meant to never truly be alone. Or at least—not alone in any room together. But over the years Anna and Kristoff had found a way around the rules.

On her tip toes, Anna whispered in Kristoff’s ear, “What do you say? Alcove by the library?” Her hand stroked him again. Top to bottom. Kristoff closed his eyes again. Focus. Don’t get too excited too quickly.

He couldn’t even find the words. He just nodded ever so slightly, eyes wide. Anna had a characteristic rosy hue to her cheeks that Kristoff recognized as nothing short of tipsiness. She looked brilliant.

“I’ll meet you there,” she said. They couldn’t leave together, or it would raise suspicions. Elsa would probably send Kai after them. Or one of the many gala guests would get too curious. Either way, Anna wanted to avoid both of those situations at all costs. Even if the risk made it all the more exciting…

Anna pivoted in her heels to walk away from him, leaving Kristoff with his half-finished glass of aquavit, with a slightly stunned look on his face. Swaying her hips much more dramatically this time, Anna sauntered away, leaving her boyfriend with a view she figured would help his excitement grow. He brought the glass up to his lips and took sip after sip, cringing at the taste as it burned his throat. Anna always did a much better job with the aquavit than he did. Once he successfully emptied his glass, he looked around, suspiciously eyeing the guests, making sure they had moved on from ogling his stolen moments with his princess. Thankfully they had all turned their attention elsewhere, which meant he could slip away with ease.

He started off slowly, walking at a pace void of urgency, but gradually began to build in both his excitement and his speed. He took off in an almost sprint once he saw the large, intricately carved wooden door that led to the library.

As he turned directly right as if he meant to go to the library, finding the alcove, fairly out of sight from the party goers without being completely private, he hardly had time to gather his thoughts before his girlfriend jumped him. She pushed him against the dark wood paneled wall, sucking on his neck, grating her teeth onto his sensitive skin. A primal instinct overcame him, and he yelped. Instantly covering his mouth, the second he did. People were a few paces away, walking past the nearby corridor to make it to the ballroom. He could feel the buzz, as could she, and that only made them more excited. That only made this all the more _urgent_ and _exhilarating._ They couldn’t waste their time. More time meant higher risk. And if anybody saw them… the risk was… _extraordinary_ , to say the least.

“Shh…” Anna said, motioning with a finger to her mouth. It was usually Kristoff who had to remind Anna of this. In the safety of the woods or the stables, Anna could fully embrace the fact that she was _loud_ , but during times like these, she was usually relatively okay at holding it in. Kristoff, on the other hand, hardly made any noises, but had a hard time controlling them if they were on their way out. “We’ve gotta make this quick. I have a feeling Elsa’s looking for me. Call it … sister’s intuition.”

“I can do quick,” Kristoff said, pressing against her now, showing her how ready he was just from the sight of her.

Anna sighed quietly into him, reaching down to stroke him again over his breeches.

He let out a small moan but then zipped his lips tight together. Quiet. Right.

But he was _ready_ and any more of this would take away from the fun he knew they would have a bit later. He pushed her away from him first and then slammed her into the wall. Quickly, he dropped to his knees, clutching the skirt of Anna’s dress and lifting it over his head, scooting under the fabric and letting go, the skirt ultimately falling around his waist.

He looked up at her, prepared to pull down her drawers ferociously, but his eyes widened in awe as he noticed that she hadn’t worn them at all. She was on display for him, her womanhood there, open, prepared for him and only him. More excitement shot to his member and he felt it pulsating slightly, aching for her. But not now. Not before he gave her a little bit of pleasure first. Perching himself further up on his knees, he took one large hand and pressed it to her sweet spot, rubbing quick circles as his mouth kissed her thighs. His kisses grew closer and closer to his hand and then when they just about met, he moved his hand away, sticking first one and then two thick fingers into her, feeling her growing wetter around him.

Anna had started bucking against him, her hips moving in a natural rhythm. Her knees felt weak and wobbly, unsure how much longer she could take this. How much longer she could even stand up as he made her feel closer and closer to bursting wide open. Her hand gripped onto the wall to stabilize herself and she inadvertently let out another sigh. Too loud. Her other hand shot up to her mouth and she bit the back of it, knowing this was the only way she had a chance of holding in the sounds she so desperately wanted to let out completely.

Kristoff’s other hand had found its way to her thigh, and he grabbed on tightly, squeezing, and then moving it backwards, cupping her ass, squeezing again, still working his tongue over her clit, now three fingers inside of her. Anna bucked against him more, feeling waves crashing around her. So close.

He licked her again, slower now, pulling back slightly and then harder, pushing his fingers deep inside of her, curving them so they hit at just the right angle.

Anna thought she might scream. She bit down hard on her hand. So hard she thought she tasted something salty in her mouth. Something maybe like blood. But she had to give herself something else to think about, something to distract herself from the desire to scream out her lover’s name as her knees once again threatened to buckle, as her muscles bubbled and twitched from her toes to her nose. She was left breathless. Complete, whole. Full. Her head fell back to hit the wall behind her.

Breeches newly balled up at his ankles, Kristoff emerged from under her dress, his erect cock hard, pulsating, ready to burst. Anna licked her lips. She needed him inside of her. She needed him to fill her up with his warmth. Kristoff’s hands seized her waist in sheer resolve and he lifted her up as she bunched her dress around her waist and he slammed her harder into the wall behind her. His arms were hooked around both of her thighs, holding them up so he could find the perfect angle. He teased her, then. Rubbing his cock along her entrance, around in circles, and then pulling away.

Anna shook her head. She both loved this and hated this. She needed him in that moment more than she needed anything else in life. Her body was crying out for him to complete her. “Kristoff…” She couldn’t stop herself from letting him know exactly how much she desired him. She threw back her head in a moan as the sensation of pulsating between her thighs returned full force. “I _need_ you to—"

“Quiet, princess,” he purred. This time there was no other interpretation. He truly did purr. She loved when he called her princess at a time like this. It served as the perfect reminder of just how _wrong_ this was. The forbidden, secret aspect of their relationship made Anna giddy. To have something so delicious to hold onto filled with juicy details that nobody else could ever truly know. She and Kristoff weren’t supposed to do this. And so all she wanted to do was this. Stolen moments after sneaking away. Intimate moments in the middle of the night. The thrill and worry of somebody discovering their erotic secret. She felt growing pressure sinking down below just thinking about it. “You need to be quiet.”

She blushed. She knew this. But it was _so hard_. Today more than any other day. Tonight more than any other night. She just wanted him _so badly_. With all the urgency in the world.

So she said just two more words. “Inside me.”

He obeyed his princess. He entered her slowly to start, and Anna bit her hand again, feeling a sense of completeness as he filled her. As Kristoff felt her heat surround him, he bit his lip, trying to contain his own moans.

He picked up speed, thrusting in and out of her quickly, ramming her further into the wall, tensing his buttocks as he did so. Harder. Faster. _Faster!_

Kristoff gripped harder on Anna’s thighs, feeling the urge again to cry out, suppressing it only by feeling her smooth skin in his hands. His pelvis had continually hit against her clit, and she felt it again as it crashed through her, lower this time, making her feel exactly like she was dead weight. Like she could sink into the floor and collapse for hours after such a high. When Kristoff felt her waves of pulsating pleasure around his cock, he just about lost himself. The thought of making Anna come again was enough to set him over the edge. He thrusted into her once more, hard, deep… as deep as he could go.

And then he slowed down, he rolled his body into hers, close now. His body started shaking, overcome by feelings, overcome by joy, overcome by … _euphoria_ , deep inside of her as he filled her fully with his warmth.

They stayed there, Anna still against the wall, thighs still held up by Kristoff’s ice harvester arms, panting together for what felt like a few minutes. He finally pulled out of her and as his juices started dripping down her thighs, Anna softly cursed to herself.

“I should’ve worn my drawers…”

Kristoff snickered, knowing exactly what she meant. Now that he wasn’t as distracted, he again heard the commotion of the ball and the pattering of busy feet walking in the corridor that was only a few feet away. “Quiet, princess.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and he smiled. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll get you a cloth.”

Zipping her legs together to try to not leave any evidence all over the floor, Anna smiled at him. Noting how rosy his cheeks were now. How flustered and full and … beautiful he looked.

“I love you, Kristoff,” she said, kissing him as deeply as she could in her current position.

“I love you, too, Anna.”

He left her, then, to get her a handkerchief they would most certainly throw away, hoping nobody would discover it and ask questions. And then she was left alone, briefly, to reflect on the night. To reflect on him, Kristoff Bjorgman, the man she loved. She hadn’t thought she would be ready to get engaged again for a while. She had told him as much—the time with Hans had been scarring to put it lightly. But now… now she felt ready. She wanted to marry this man. She wanted to marry Kristoff Bjorgman and it both terrified her and made her feel calm and protected all at the same time.

Even if the rest of the guests didn’t think so, the Arendellian Gasunger Ball for Anna at the very least was now officially a resounding success. Because it gave her the confidence to have and imagine a future. Somehow, while pushed against a wall in the alcove next to the library, Anna had found her trust again.


End file.
